Her Prince
by alilangel88
Summary: Kagome goes to work for Inuyasha Taisho and falls for him, but she is in an arranged marriage so is unhappy that she loves him and can't be with him. Kouga her ex comes back and wants her and Kikyo wants Inuyasha and will do anything to get him. What will
1. Default Chapter

Her Prince

Chapter 1

Prologue

Main Characters:

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 19

Occupation: currently looking for a job

Status: engaged just not sure to who

Name: Inuyasha Toisho

Age: 22

Occupation: President of Tetsuigia Inc.

Status: engaged but doesn't know to who

Name: Sango Tayija

Age: 20

Occupation: waitress and is Kagome's best friend and roommate

Status: single

Name: Miroku Toisho

Age: 21

Occupation: Inuyasha's right hand man and brother

Status: single

Kagome slowly woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She rolled over and turned it off before burying her head under the pillow trying to go back to sleep.

She had almost succeeded when a loud crash sounded as her door was thrown against her wall. Kagome lifted her head and tried to give Sango as much of a glare as she could muster. It didn't work to well.

Sango burst out laughing at her friends expression. Kagome was not a morning person. "Kagome get a move on. You have that job interview in an hour." She said before going to fix breakfast.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sango left the room. She had completely forgotten it and now she only had a half hour to get ready. She quickly threw the covers off and ran into her bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came back quickly drying off her hair.

Kagome threw open her closet and started throwing clothes on her bed. She started to sort threw the piles and finally decided on a simple knee-length black business suit with a white blouse and a matching black jacket. It clung to her curves suggestively but was still appropriate for a job interview. She put on some makeup and put on some heels and turned to the mirror to look at her outfit and decided that something was missing.

Sango walked down the hall to Kagome's room to see if she was ready yet and saw her friend looking in the mirror frowning. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just don't like this outfit. It feels like something is missing," she replied in deep thought.

Sango took another glance at her outfit before knowing just what she needed. She rushed towards her room and went digging through her drawers. She found quickly and ran back to Kagome's room.

"Here," Sango said breathlessly handing to Kagome the small pink rose pin that had been given to her by her first and only boyfriend. Kagome saw what it was and gasped. The pin was everything to Sango. It had been given to her by the only guy that had ever shown any interest in her. She had treasured it ever since.

Kagome slowly reached for it and shakily pinned it to her jackets breastpocket. She couldn't help but be touched that Sango trusted her with her most prized possession. She rarely got the pin out of its hiding place afraid that it would get lost or broken. Kagome then turned around and hugged Sango while glancing at the clock and saw that it read 8:35.

Quickly letting go of Sango Kagome ran to the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast that Sango had cooked and grabbed her car keys on the table before heading out the door. She had twenty minutes to get to her job interview at Tetsuigia Inc. and she might just be able to make it.

Sango watched Kagome run out the door and sighed happily praying that Kagome would get the job as she started to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Prince

By alilangel

Chapter 2

Meet Miroku

Kagome ran outside and quickly got in her 1996 Honda civic. It wasn't much but it still worked and that's all that she cared about right now. She has some money saved for a new car and planned on buying a new one once she got a job. Speaking of job she glanced at the clock and almost had a heart attack. The clock read 8:50.

She started her car and took off speeding down the road. She knew she could make it in ten minutes she just might have to break the speed of sound to do it. Quickly turning onto the freeway she started zigzagging through traffic trying to beat the morning rush. It seemed that everyone else was also running late.

A few minutes and some near accidents later Kagome pulled into the parking lot of Tetsuigia Inc. She got out of the car straightening her skirt and jacket and glanced at her watch. '8:58 made it,' she thought smugly. She slowly made her way to the elevators going over everything that she thought that they would ask her in the interview. She hit the up button waiting for the elevator.

The doors opened and she looked inside seeing a dark-haired man with violet eyes screaming into a cell phone.

"Inuyasha get your ass over here! You have too much to do today!" Miroku Houshi screamed into the cell phone. He listened for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS INTERVIEW!" with that he slammed the phone shut and looked at the woman who had joined him in the elevator.

She had black almost blue waist length hair that was curled slightly at the bottom and some curls around her face. She looked to be about 19 or 20 and had dark blue eyes. Miroku quickly felt his hands starting to inch when he noticed the suit and how it clung to her backside and thighs. Quickly glancing at her out of the corner of his eye to see if she was paying attention, he let out a small sigh of relief when she just stared straight ahead looking deep in thought.

Deciding to risk it he started to move his hand toward her ass. Completely lost in his actions he jumped when a voice suddenly spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kagome had been deep in thought. She had overheard the man's conversation and had started to wonder why he was mad if his friend was late. Kagome had always had a weird habit of listening to people's conversation and then starting to think of there lives and wondering why they acted or said they things they said. She never knew why she did it, she guessed just to pass the time.

After the man had shut the cell phone off she had felt his eyes going over her figure. She cracked a smile at that. Her smile went even wider when she saw his hand moving toward her butt. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said quietly.

Miroku glanced up at the car and saw her smiling at him. He smiled softly back and quickly moved his hand away from her butt. "But you see I always know how to make a lady feel good. I'm Miroku Houshi."

"I have no doubt about that, but I'm not interested and I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said moving out of his reach. Miroku smiled at this thinking that she was flirting. He was about to retort when he saw the pink rose pin.

"Where did you get that?" he asked pointing to the pin. Kagome glanced at the pin looked at his face and went into shock. His eyes had turned into a dark shade of purple and his face was a mask of anger.

"It belongs to my friend and she let me borrow it for a job interview that I have. Her first boyfriend gave it to her and she has never gotten rid of it." Miroku looked at Kagome in shock. Could it be?

Kagome was watching the display of emotions cross his face, disbelief, anger and then hope when she noticed that the elevator had stopped at her floor. Quickly excusing herself she walked down the hall toward the office of Inuyasha Taisho.

Miroku watched her leave and noticed that she was heading towards Inuyasha's office. He was going to be in for a surprise. As the elevator doors closed Miroku pulled out his phone and dialed Shippo's number. "Hey Shippo I need you to do me a favor. Get all the information that you can on a girl named Sango Tayija. Thanks kid." He muttered hanging up.

Miroku then dialed Inuyasha's number. It rang for a moment and then a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey listen I just met this girl and she is the perfect secretary for you." At this Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Probably some girl with a big chest and some skimpy skirt.

"Miroku I just pulled up and am on my way to interview a most worthy candidate. She actually has class and good working skills. So I don't need your help in this." Miroku smiled at this.

"Oh? And what is this 'worthy candidates' name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha replied angrily. He knew Miroku and now was probably going to want to come along and meet her.

"Alright then. Forget that I said anything at all." Miroku finished and hung up. Inuyasha stared at the cell phone in shock. Miroku not trying to talk him out of a choice? This day sure started out interesting' he thought heading towards his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Prince

Ch. 3

The Job Interview

By alilangel

Kagome slowly walked out of the elevator and headed toward Inuyasha Taisho's office. Slowly going over what she was going to say in her mind she kept her pace slow. She didn't know why but she was extremely nervous. She had heard that Inuyasha was stubborn, rude, and had a nasty temper, sometimes firing somebody for forgetting to put cream in his coffee.

Kagome opened the door and slowly entered. She was greeted by a smiling face. "HI! Are you here for the secretary position?" Kagome looked at the woman standing in front of her. She was about petite brunette with sparkling hazel eyes. She seemed friendly enough.

"Yes, I am. Has it already been filled?" Kagome said somewhat surprised. The other woman smiled at her, instantly taking a liking to her. She couldn't help but hope that Inuyasha would give her the job.

"No it hasn't. I'm Rin." She said extending her hand. Kagome shook it. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied warmly. She instantly took a liking to Rin. There was warmth to her that many people didn't have anymore in the world.

"Are you Inuyasha's current secretary?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help but be curious. If Rin was his current secretary she couldn't help but wonder why she was leaving.

Rin smiled at her. "No. I'm engaged to his older brother Sesshomaru. I'm just currently helping out Inuyasha around here while he searches for another secretary." Kagome's mouth formed a silent 'oh'. Before she could speak a voice sounded from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome whirled around and looked into a pair of golden-amber eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I- I'm here for the job interview. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she managed to squeak.

Inuyasha slowly let his gaze roam over the woman standing in front of him. He had to admit that she was a stunning creature with her black almost blue hair and her blue eyes. He could get lost in those eyes he decided. He then moved his gaze over her figure and instantly liked what he saw. Clearing his throat he turned to Rin.

"Send her in in ten minutes. I'll conduct the interview then." Letting his gaze run over the girl in front of him one more time he excused himself and went into his office to call Shippo about her.

Kagome couldn't help but be intimidated by the man as he left. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as the door closed to the side of her. She turned to Rin and found her smiling. "Is he always so cranky," she asked smiling softly back.

"No, once you get to know him hes a big teddy bear. He just puts up a charade when he interview potential employees. I think he likes people to fear him. Just don't look into it to much." Rin said shrugging slightly. They chatted for a few more minutes when Rin looked at the clock and told Kagome she could go in. She quickly said good luck and quickly disappeared leaving a frightened Kagome standing in front of the door leading to Inuyasha's office. She slowly lifted a hand getting ready to knock.

Inuyasha sat at his desk looking over the information that Shippo had e-mailed over on her. It listed the basic information where she lived, went to school the basics. He quickly scanned it when an interesting fact caught his attention. It said that she was engaged and that it was an arranged marriage. He decided to call Myouga(A/n sorry if I spelled named wrong) and find out about his own engagement. He dialed in the number and waited for him to pick up. Myouga answered and Inuyasha quickly went to business. He asked his fathers right-hand man who he was engaged to.

Myouga, the right hand man to Inuyasha's father answered his cell phone when it rang not expecting to hear Inuyasha's voice or to what he was asking. Inuyasha wanted to know the girls name that he was engaged to. Myouga quickly covered over his shock and said into the phone "Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha listened and hung up on the old man. Myouga slowly closed the cell phone and couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden Inuyasha wanted to know.

Inuyasha was in shock when he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe that the woman he was about to interview was his fiancée. He cracked a grin at this. He was going to enjoy this he decided. Lost in his thoughts he heard a soft knock and yelled enter. He saw Kagome entered and smirked inwardly. She looked scared but determined at the same time.

"Please have a seat Miss Higurashi." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and felt her nervousness start to get the better of her but she instantly pushed it down. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her she decided. She moved toward the seat that he had indicated and looked up to meet his gaze.

Inuyasha watched her and decided to begin when she looked at him. "Your resume is very impressive. All of your references highly recommended you and Rin has also taken a liking to you. This might seem unusual to you but I am in dire need of a secretary as today is Rin's last day. I would like to hire you on a temporary basis and see how it works out. What do you say?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was just offering the job just like that. She quickly ran over all the choices in her head. She definitely needed the money and he seemed alright. He might intimidate her but she felt that they could get along. Taking a deep breath Kagome answered him. "I would like the job, sir. What time do I need to be here tomorrow?"

Inuyasha sat back at Kagome's answer and smiled. "Be here tomorrow at 9 sharp. I will already be here and will show you around then. Good day." He said turning around. Kagome took that as her sign to leave and got up. She was bursting with joy. She almost ran toward the door but held herself in check, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her new boss.

She walked out of his office and spotted Rin. Rin looked up at her and smiled at seeing Kagome's face. "Did you get the job?"

"Yes!" Both girls ran toward each other and giggled jumping up and down. Inuyasha listened at the shouts of joy from the other side of the door and couldn't stop a grin from appearing on his face. He was definitely looking forward to working with and getting to know his fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Prince

Ch. 4

A small interlude

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Kagome ran out of Inuyasha's office ecstatic. She couldn't believe that she had gotten the job. It just seemed too good to be true. Yelling a quick goodbye to Rin she ran down the hall towards the elevator, she couldn't wait to tell Sango.

Kagome reached her house in record speed and ran up the steps. Opening the door she yelled for Sango. "Sango get in here quick!"

Sango walked in from the kitchen already knowing what the racket was about. There was only one reason Kagome would act like this. She must have gotten the job. "Did you get the job?"

"YES! I can't believe he gave it to me! I mean he didn't even ask me any questions just said that I was highly recommended and that he would higher me on a temporary basis. I'm so excited!" Kagome exclaimed before running up and hugging her best friend. Sango braced herself for the impact but still managed to get the wind knocked out of her. Kagome was a lot stronger than she looked.

Sango disentangled herself from Kagome's grasp and gave her friend a smile as she grabbed her car keys. "Kagome I gotta go. I'm going to meet Kohaku for lunch and then take him to the movies. I won't be back till later tonight." Kagome watched her leave and then went to fix lunch. She decided to spend the rest of the day watching tv and enjoying her last moments of peace.

At about six that night the phone rang startling Kagome out of a light slumber. She dazedly scrambled around looking for the phone when she slipped on the blanket that had been covering her. Grumbling to herself she finally discovered the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" there was some slight breathing on the other end then a male voice answered.

"Is Sango available?" Kagome listened to the voice in confusion. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. And also what guy would be calling Sango other than her brother? Sango had never really had any guy friends or hung around with them. They didn't like how tomboyish she was.

"No she's out. May I ask whose calling?"

"No that's alright I'll try again a different time." Then he hung up. Kagome stared at the phone and then placed in back in its cradle. She decided to head to bed as tomorrow was her first day of work. She changed into her pj's, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She had dreams that night filled mysterious callers and angry bosses.

Kagome woke the next morning to her annoying alarm clock going off. She threw across the room making it stop. She wasn't a morning person. Sitting up she stretched lazily and got out of bed making her way to the bathroom to shower.

She came back out a half hour later drying her hair and went to her closet throwing the doors open. It was her first day of work and she wanted to make a good impression on Inuyasha. Quickly deciding a dark navy blue skirt that stopped shortly above her knees and a white blouse she moved to do her hair and allowed her thoughts to stray to her new boss. He seemed arrogant and rude but from what Rin said it was all a charade. She was actually looking forward to getting to know him, and she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. His piercing amber eyes, that silver hair she got goosebumps just thinking about him.

Finally done with her hair she checked herself once more in the mirror before heading out the door. Sango was still sleeping as she didn't get home till late last night so grabbed a piece of toast and headed down to her car and head to her first day of work.


	5. Chapter 5

Her Prince

Chapter 5

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Kagome drove downtown and headed up to Inuyasha's office. She sighed in relief she had made it in time. She really didn't want to get in trouble by him especially on her first day. Taking her coat off and hanging it up she looked at the office a little bit more.

It had deep red carpets with a deep mahogany wood coating. It really was a nice and comfortable atmosphere. After looking around some more finding the coffee machine, fax machine, copier etc she headed back to her desk to sit down when a loud crash sounded against the wall. Kagome got scared and sadly to say she didn't land in the chair, her butt met the floor.

"Shit!" Kagome muttered as she landed. She slowly looked up and up until she met amused golden eyes. Taking a deep breath and a gulp she murmured a good morning Mr. Toisho.

Inuyasha threw the alarm clock at the wall. He hated those things. He sat lying in bed not really wanting to get up until he remembered that Kagome started today. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought about her. Deciding to get up he couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have an 'extra bounce' to his step as he headed towards the bathroom to shower and change.

Inuyasha had finished getting dressed and speeded off to his office in his brand new 2005 red mustang convertible (A/n that is like my fav car! ) only causing a few accidents along the way. Arriving a little earlier than normal he wondered if Kagome had taken his word to heart and come early or at least on time.

He headed up to his office and decided to play a little with his new secretary. He kicked open the door and saw a startled Kagome land on the floor and then mutter a shit. He smiled at this. She sure didn't seem the type to be cussing. He walked over to her and waited for her to look up. She looked into his eyes and muttered a 'good morning Mr. Toisho.'

"Good morning Miss Higurashi. I'm glad to see that you have arrived on time. That is excellent. I'll be in my office I want no visitors or calls." He said sternly to Kagome. He hid a smirk on his face as he turned away and headed into his office. He truly wondered how she would handle everything.

Kagome was overwhelmed. It had been two hours since Inuyasha had gone into his office and he still had yet to see the people waiting for him. There was about five people waiting and seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as the seconds went by. She heard the phone ringing and couldn't help but cringe.

Too many people were calling wanting to talk to him and then there was also the matter of the number of girls calling him. "Is my Inukun in?" "Is my little fluffy puppy there?" IT JUST WOULDN'T END! Kagome was getting really fed up all the phone calls and couldn't help getting a little jealous. Tamping down her jealousy she answered the phone as polite as possible looking forward to the end of the day.

Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it read 5. Sighing in relief she grabbed all her things and headed out the door looking forward to a nice hot bubble bath and going to bed.

She headed toward her junky car and climbed in. She turned the ignition when it sputtered and stalled. Sighing in frustration she tried again but it still wouldn't work. Taking out her cell phone to call Sago and tell her of her problem she heard a tap on the passenger door window. Looking over she saw the man she least wanted to see Inuyasha Taisho.

She rolled down the window and frowned at the smirk he gave her. He sure liked to do that a lot.

"Yes Mr. Taisho? Can I help you with anything?"

"You can't help me but I can help you. Did your call stall?"

"No I just like sitting in my car in random parking garages. What do you think? Of course it stalled! Even a blind person would be able to see that!" Kagome burst out before thinking. Realizing what she said she paled. _'Great Kagome just great now you're going to get fired! It was only your first day and now he's going to fire you!'_

Inuyasha a little irritated at her sarcasm slowly took a deep breath before continuing.

"Miss Higurashi I asked you a simple question if you wouldn't like my help then just say so." He said turning away heading towards his own car. Kagome watched him leave and sighed in defeat. He had just been trying to be nice and she had to go and be so sarcastic. It really wasn't like that but she was just stressed out from all the work.

"Wait Mr. Taisho. Yes you can help me. Would you please give me a lift home?"

Inuyasha saw that it took a lot of her to ask him. So deciding to lighten up on her. He grabbed her elbow and walked her to his car and opened the door for him.

Getting on the driver side he started driving. Asking her for directions he started towards it. They both sat in silence not knowing what to say. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence as Inuyasha was a road maniac he finally pulled up at her door.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and muttered thanks before getting out and heading inside. Inuyasha watched her walk inside before driving off and heading towards home thinking of his fiancé.

A/n

Hope you like the story so far. Please R&R! till next time! luv alilangel


	6. Chapter 6

Her Prince

Chapter 6

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

"Inuyasha no baka!" Kagome mumbled to herself. She had been working for him for two weeks and all it had been was pure torture. He made her get coffee and then when he got it he ended up yelling at her if it wasn't hot enough or if there wasn't enough cream in it. He sure had a temper and seemed to enjoy taking his problems out on her.

She would have quit long ago, but the pay was good and she needed the money too pay a little extra for the rent as Sango was seeing somebody and used all of her money for her "date" and since she was saving up for a new car.

Kagome sat down at her desk and started working on typing up files and let her mind wander to Sango and her mystery man. She said that they had been dating for a couple of weeks and had met when she had taken out Kohaku. Kagome had yet to meet him but Sango seemed much happier and confident in herself so she couldn't help but like the guy.

Kagome was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to see her boss standing in front of her. She finally heard someone clear there throats and looked up into her boss's golden eyes. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was at the moment and let her take in the figure standing in front of her. The suit that he was wearing clung to his chest outlining the individual muscles and the pants was tight in all the right places. He was leaning against the door frame and was softly smiling at her. Finally pulling herself from her thoughts she met his eyes.

"Yes Mr. Taisho? Do you need anything?"

Inuyasha noticed her flushed cheeks and decided he liked her like that. Keeping a small smile on his lips he asked her to join him for lunch.

Kagome was a little surprised but agreed. She didn't want to upset her boss and the sound of a sandwich that she had brought with her didn't sound too appetizing.

"Alright I'll go get the car and meet you downstairs," he said before heading out the door. Kagome grabbed her coat and rushed downstairs. She enjoyed this side of her boss and wanted to take advantage of it.

Inuyasha brought the car around and picked her up. They both settled into a comfortable silence both lost in thought on the person next to them. Finally after a few minutes he pulled up to a small street café. He got out and opened the door for Kagome. She blushed at this not used to such treatment and gave her boss a dazzling smile. Inuyasha was stunned at the smile she gave him and felt himself give one in return. He decided that he was becoming to like his fiancé.

They walked inside and sat down still in silence looking over the menu when they heard a strange voice.

"Inuyasha."

A/n. sorry for taking so long. I have finally gotten out of school and I had to spend all my time studying for exams. I apologize and please don't forget to review. Let me know if I need to change anything. Luv alilangel


	7. Chapter 7

Her Prince

Chapter 7

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Warning: some Kikyo bashing in this chapter.

Last time: They walked inside and sat down still in silence looking over the menu when they heard a strange voice.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to where the voice had come from. Kagome slowly appraised the woman in front of them. She had dark brown hair that ended in the middle of her back. She was wearing a short black mini skirt with slits on the side and a blood red blouse with knee length boots. Slut instantly came to her mind. She finally looked at the girls face and was surprised at how similar they appeared, though she had brown eyes where Kagome had blue. She didn't like the look this strange girl was giving her, her eyes were cold and hard and held disgust and some other emotion Kagome couldn't decipher.

Inuyasha sighed softly. Just when he was hoping to get to know his fiancé a little better Kikyo just had to show up. What was wrong with the psycho didn't she know the meaning of the word no? Quietly putting down the menu he turned to Kikyo.

"What do you want Kikyo? Can't you see that I am with someone or are you just too stupid?" he asked with a slight growl. (a/n he's not a hanyou in this story he just has the characteristics and the same attitude of one)

Kikyo chose to ignore the insult or it was due to the fact that she just didn't get it and glared at Kagome before smiling sweetly at Inuyasha, or as sweetly as possible as the smile didn't reach her eyes which still stayed cold and hard. "Yes Inuyasha why are you with this bitch anyways? She certainly isn't as pretty as me. She's so plain." she said with disgust.

Inuyasha got upset with this comment. How dare she insult HIS fiancé! Kagome hadn't even done anything to her! Breathing deeply trying to calm him self before he got them kicked out, as he knew Kagome would be mad, he glared at her and if looks could kill Kikyo would be dead from a thousand deaths. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT KAGOME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE THE BITCH NOT HER! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I PERSONALLY REMOVE YOU!" he hissed through clenched teeth barely keeping his rage under control.

Kikyo was in shock. He had never spoken to her that way in all their encounters. She sent a death glare at this Kagome girl. She had to be the cause of this change in her Inuyasha. With a small humph and one more death glare directed at Kagome she left the café while punching a number into her cell phone. "Yes I need to talk to Naraku about a problem that I have encountered."

Kagome watched all this with wide eyes. Who exactly was this Kikyo girl? And what was her relationship to Inuyasha? She also couldn't help but feel giddy that Inuyasha had stuck up for her. Maybe he did like her, even if it was a small amount, after all. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at this. Kagome watched Kikyo walk away and smirked at the glare that Kikyo had sent her before leaving. She didn't even attempt to stop the thought that Kikyo was a bitch. Finally when Kikyo was out of her view she turned to Inuyasha and broke the tension with a bright smile and a "what are you going to have for lunch."

Inuyasha was glad that she wasn't too upset with the Kikyo incident. He didn't know what he would've done if she had started to cry even though she didn't seem the type. They ordered there lunch and he found out more about her life. Kagome told him about her mom, brother, and ji-chan and about the shrine where she grew up at. He also learned about a girl named Sango who she said was her roommate, though he swore that he had heard that name before. He made a mental note to talk to Miroku about her. Quickly paying there bill he went and got the car and drove back to work.

They both silently finished there work silently, not wanting to ruin the day. Shortly before 5 where both Kagome and Inuyasha would leave and walk to the garage as they had made it a routine the door opened and a man walked in. Kagome looked up and almost choked on her drink. "Kouga?" she asked amazed.

Inuyasha was packing up getting ready to leave with Kagome when he heard a door open. Curious as to who would be arriving this time of day he peaked out his office door and became angry when he saw a man smiling at HIS Kagome. He became even angrier when he heard Kagome say "Kouga." Growling he threw open the door planning on dealing with this guy when he saw Kagome get up and throw her arms around him and embrace him in a tight hug.

Review Responses Sorry you had to wait. Hope this chapter is satisfactory! Thanx for reading!

Bree (Breezie): I actually did pass all my classes. So happy! Thanx for asking! Hope you enjoy!

Fanfiction this is for the past two chapters:

HelikaAkileh: I'll try to fix my summary. Please let me know what I can do. Hope you enjoy!

DramaQueenABZ: Thanx for the compliment! I'm so glad that you like the story! I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying!

And also thanx to Herstory, CHIBISROCK, punked inuyasha freak, and Moon-Dragon 1288

alilangel


	8. Chapter 8

Her Prince

Chapter 8

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Inuyasha was packing up getting ready to leave with Kagome when he heard a door open. Curious as to who would be arriving this time of day he peaked out his office door and became angry when he saw a man smiling at HIS Kagome. He became even angrier when he heard Kagome say "Kouga." Growling he threw open the door planning on dealing with this guy when he saw Kagome get up and throw her arms around him and embrace him in a tight hug.

Saying that Inuyasha was mad would be an understatement. He was FURIOUS! Why would one of his clients hugging Kagome? He was not at all happy. He walked quickly to the still embracing couple and growled. Kouga looked up at him and smirked before letting go of Kagome. He could tell that Inuyasha was jealous and he planned on making him even more so.

Grabbing her hands and kissing their backs, ignoring the increased volume in growling, he asked Kagome to dinner. If Inuyasha liked her it then it looked like that he would have to get back together with her. He was sure that his current girlfriend, Ayame would understand.

Kagome was in shock. Why would Kouga ask her out again? They had broken up two years ago as it was getting too serious and she knew that she was going to be getting married. Though Kouga had not taken the breakup to well Kagome had been ecstatic. He had been getting on her last nerves with the 'my woman' crapt and his jealous nature if she talked or even looked at another man that wasn't family. She just cared for him as a friend.

Though Inuyasha didn't seem to happy she decided to play with him. Maybe then he would notice her as more than a secretary and ask her out. She had long ago stopped denying her attraction to her boss. He could be so sweet and caring at times. Especially when one morning he came and gave her red and white roses saying that somebody had dropped them off at the wrong address, though she had known better. He had had a slight blush upon his cheeks when she had giggled and smiled sweetly at him as a thank you.

Deciding on a course of action she turned to answer Kouga. "Of course Kouga I would love to. When?"

Kouga gave her a charming smile. "How about tonight around 8?"

Before Kagome could answer an angry voice interrupted them. "She can't go out with you tonight. She has a date with me!" Inuyasha had practically screamed.

Inuyasha was not happy with the fact that Kouga had asked Kagome to dinner. He needed to get her alone and tell her that she couldn't see him as she was HIS fiancé. So he came up with the only thing he could think of, taking her to dinner. So he interrupted saying that she was going to go with him to dinner tonight. The sooner she was told that she was his fiancé then the faster they could get married and he wouldn't have to worry about her going out with any other man.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a surprised look. She sure hadn't expected that from him. She had just hoped to make him jealous. She smiled inwardly. She was glad that he had asked. She turned to Kouga smiling sweetly at him and told him that she couldn't go out with him tonight as she was going out with Inuyasha but that she would go out with him another night.

Kouga took it in stride and glanced at Inuyasha giving him a glare before saying goodbye to Kagome and left the office. All thoughts of business had left his mind. He was going to have to come up with some way for Kagome to choose him instead of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was so happy that Kagome had accepted going out with him. He gave Kouga a victorious grin as he left before turning to Kagome.

"Are you okay with going to dinner tonight with me?"

Kagome gave him one of her smiles and blushed slightly. "Of course. I would love nothing more than to go out with you. How about you pick me up at around 8? I need to change and get ready. Is that alright with you?"

Inuyasha just answered with his usual 'feh' as he took her arm and led her out to her car.

"I'll see you tonight. Until then." He shocked them both by leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. He pulled back slightly shocked and noticed the surprised look on her face and a blush rushing to her cheeks. He smirked. How he loved making her blush.

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha had disappeared to his car and had taken off. She smiled. How she loved him. Wait! Love? She got in her car and continued to think of him. Yes she did love. She needed to talk to Sango. Starting her engine she rushed home, trying to keep the tears at bay. Only her husband was supposed to have her love.

Sango walked out of the bathroom humming a tune. She was so happy. She had been found by Miroku and couldn't have been happier. Continuing to think on her love, as she hadn't stopped loving him when they had broken up, she got dressed for their night out. So caught up in her thoughts she almost hadn't heard the phone ring. Rushing to answer it before the answering machine came on she tripped on the cord and fell on her face onto the carpet. The she heard the familiar voices saying that they weren't home and then the beep. She grumbled at herself for falling but ceased all noise when it was Miroku.

"Hey baby. Thought you would like to know that the nit-whit finally asked our little flower out. Give me a call when you get home. Maybe we can go dancing or something. Gotta go buh bye."

Sango sat on the floor in shock. He had finally asked her out. She knew that Inuyasha was Kagome's fiancé and couldn't be happier for her friend as she knew that Kagome loved him even though she didn't know yet. She yelped when she realized the time and that Kagome would have nothing to wear. She looked at the clock before running to her closet and started pulling out dresses for Kagome to try on to wear for her date that night.

An there is going to be more to the story. There isn't going to be just a happy ending. Our couple is only just beginning there problems. Hope you enjoy. Remember RR! Ja ne alilangel


	9. Chapter 9

Her Prince

Chapter Nine

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Inuyasha pulled up to the front of Kagome's apartment and turned off the engine. Why was he so nervous? He had spent countless times with Kagome and couldn't be more comfortable in her company. Not caring to analyze as he didn't want a headache on the date, he took a deep breath and walked up to her door.

He knocked and blinked in surprise when a strange girl opened it wearing a huge smile on her face. Who was she? A small memory of Kagome telling him that she had a roommate named Sango filtered through his mind.

"Hey Inuyasha! Come on in Kagome is almost ready." Sango greeted him with a knowing smile. Inuyasha gave a small smile and a hi in return.

Sango started to badger him about where he was going to take her but Inuyasha wouldn't budge. It was going to be a surprise. Sango got angry that he wouldn't tell her so started an argument with him. Inuyasha started yelling right back at her saying that it was none of her business.

Both were interrupted when a musical laugh filtered into the room. Inuyasha and Sango turned toward the sound and were instantly silenced at the tenchi that greeted them. Kagome was wearing a lavender dress that showed off her curves and showed a small amount of cleavage that showed enough but was still considered very modest.

She had her hair piled on top of her head with curls in the back and tendrils coming around her face. She was wearing gold earrings and a gold locket around her neck. Inuyasha thought that it was familiar but he couldn't place it. He made a mental note to ask her about it. Black high heeled sandals completed the outfit. Inuyasha couldn't believe the sight that she made. He felt pride swell within him at the thought that she was his.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and walked up to her and grabbed her hand kissing the back of it. "You look fabulous Kagome. You ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah lets go," she said giggling. She felt like she was on top of the world. With a goodbye and I won't stay out to long to Sango she and her love left.

A/n I know it short please don't hurt me! I have to work on somethings and wanted to get this up. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and I'm going to make it even more longer than usual as a treat. Ja ne till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Her Prince

Chapter Ten

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or characters.

An: Inuyasha is more OOc than usual but keep in mind he wants to break the news to Kagome softly so she won't freak out to much or anything.

Inuyasha couldn't keep a grin off of his face. He just knew that Kagome was going to love the place that he had picked out for dinner and knew that he was going to be envy of every man there.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner Inuyasha," a melodic voice interrupted his thoughts. He answered with a "feh" and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking at him with a slight blush on her face.

Kagome settled into the seat watching the sun setting into the ocean. She couldn't have been happier. She just didn't know what she was going to do when she was going to be forced to marry some stranger on her 21st birthday which was only four months away. She knew that she had gotten into some deep trouble agreeing to go out with Inuyasha, but she couldn't help who she loved. Hopefully her future husband would understand and wouldn't force her to do anything that she wasn't ready for. She had decided long ago that he could have her mind and body but he couldn't have her heart. She might come to care for him some amount but she didn't believe that she could love him. Inuyasha was the only one that would be able to occupy her heart.

So caught up in her thoughts that she didn't feel the car come to a stop or the engine being cut. Next thing Kagome felt was a hot breath on her ear and a husky "we're here." She couldn't stop the shiver that went done her spine. She turned toward the voice and gasped at the emotions playing in Inuyasha's amber colored eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile and stepped out of the car going around to open her door. He took her hand helping her out and threw the keys at the valet growling out a death sentence if he harmed his precious car. He led her inside and smirked when she gave a gasp at the restaurant. He knew that he had chosen well.

Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. The place was just gorgeous! The restaurant was lit by thousands of candles giving off a comforting yet romantic setting. The ceiling had been painted a setting that looked to be a street in Italy. There was couples riding in gondola's and strolling on the sidewalks. Kagome couldn't have been happier at Inuyasha's choice.

Inuyasha told the maitre'd his name and they were instantly led to a small table for two at the very back of the restaurant where they would be secluded but allowed them to view the other occupants. He was not happy that Kagome got many stares from men but smirked when he could tell that she was not at all happy about the stares and smiles that he had received from the female occupants. She needn't have worried he only had eyes for her.

Kagome sat down at the table and gave a smile at the waiter that held her chair for her and picked up her menu. She instantly felt panic set in when she realized that the menu was in Italian. What if Inuyasha thought her dumb for not knowing Italian? She tried to stop her frantic thoughts so as not to cause a scene and was surprised at the hand that took her menu from her.

Inuyasha had watched Kagome's eyes widen when she noticed that the menu was in Italian. He quietly put his hand on top of it and took the menu from her and he didn't keep the smirk off of his face.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll order for you," he turned to the waiter and told him to bring him some champagne also. He growled slightly when he noticed that the guys eyes lingered longer than necessary on Kagome. He was not pleased especially when Kagome gave him a bright smile and laughed softly.

He watched the boy escape quickly and nodded satisfactory. The boy knew that Kagome was too good for him. He would leave an okay tip; he was feeling generous as he usually didn't leave one at all.

He turned back to Kagome and his breath caught in his throat. The candlelight had hit her at the right angle and cast an almost ethereal glow around her. Her sapphire eyes were lit up with joy and she was giving him a dazzling smile. He thought that she had never looked more stunning.

Deciding to break the moment he asked her a question that had her sitting in stunned silence. "Kagome what is Kouga to you?"

Kagome was so happy. Inuyasha had never been kinder and if possible she felt herself falling more in love with him even more. But what he said next shocked her. Why would he care about Kouga? Then it dawned on her unless he had seen her hugging him! She instantly felt warm all over, maybe Inuyasha did care for her more than he let on!

"Kouga is an old boyfriend and friend. I just never really connected with him but I do love him as a friend." She said with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Good she didn't care about the mangy wolf. This was certainly turning out to be his day. Shortly after their food came and they made small conversation. It was over way to quickly but Inuyasha was excited about the next step in the date. She was surely going to love it.

He stood up and helped Kagome up and they left the restaurant. Kagome settled into the car and she did something that surprised them both when Inuyasha settled into the driver seat. She leaned over and gave him a butterfly kiss on the cheek and then sat back with a dark blush settling over her cheeks quickly.

Inuyasha smirked happily. This was working out even better than he had planned. "If your going to give me a kiss maybe I'll have to take you out to dinner more often." He said his eyes alight with happiness. Kagome laughed happily and gave him another smile.

She wasn't paying attention and was surprised when the car came to a sudden halt. It was too short of a drive to her apartment. She glanced up at her surroundings and gasped in surprise.

Inuyasha gave her another smirk and went around to help her out of the car once more. "Leave your shoes in the car," he whispered softly in her ear.

She did as she was told and allowed herself to be led toward his surprise. When she saw it she gasped in surprise once more. He had brought them to the beach and there was a blanket sitting on the sand with a bottle of champagne chilling in ice and a bucket of chocolate covered strawberries.

Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes at his thoughtfulness. He was so sweet! Inuyasha started to panic when she started to cry. What did he do wrong? He thought woman were supposed to enjoy things like that!

"Eh Kagome it's okay if you don't like it we can go some where else!" he muttered quickly hoping to calm her down before the full blown tears fell.

"Silly I'm crying because your so sweet!" she said with a laugh. She heard him give a sigh of relief.

He led her over to the blanket and proceeded to pour her a glass of champagne and give her a strawberry. He watched her as she relaxed and looked out listening to the thundering waves. He smiled at his luck, his old man had actually done something right.

"Kagome I to tell you something. Please don't be too upset if your not happy with it but please hear me out." He waited for her to agree before continuing on.

"When I first heard your name it sounded familiar so I called my fathers assistant and asked him some questions. I was quite surprised when I found out that you were in an arranged marriage and even more surprised when I found out that I'm your husband to be."

A/n I'm going to be especially bad and leave it at another cliff hanger. evil smirk Ja ne! alilangel


End file.
